Secreto a voces
by May-chi
Summary: Para Dios, Shizu, Kiri, Sachi, Yuzuru, Ryuken, Miki la relación de Mariya y Kanako es un secreto a voces de los protagonistas


**Disclaimer**: Maria Holic y sus personajes son propiedad de Minari Endo. Historia sin fines de lucro, sólo mi imaginación y algunas ideas que quiero compartir.

**N/A: **Esta historia es la continuación de Obvio pero no es necesario leerla primero para entender está. Ambas son complementarias o se pueden leer por separado

Este fic es dedicado a Cassandra Lilith Mircalla, quien tuvo la amabilidad de responder mis peticiones sobre esta serie. ¡Mil gracias!

May-chi

* * *

_**SECRETO A VOCES**_

Dios lo sabe todo, desde los sietes secretos de Ame no Kiseki hasta dónde esconden las chicas del dormitorio dos sus objetos prohibidos, incluso a ratos la verdad detrás de la nieta de la anterior directora.

Dios sabe que Mariya no es tan santa como aparenta pero también percibe el cambio en su forma de ser, solo espera que sea capaz de reformar a Kanako sin matarla y sabe que ella será capaz estar a su lado sin importan lo que venga.

Dios lo sabe todo.

Shizu sonríe todo el tiempo, no importan las circunstancias en las que se encuentre la menor de los hermanos Shidou. Su carácter amable le permite encontrar lo positivo de las situaciones. Y ahora tiene una mayor razón para sonreír, porque se ha vuelto una costumbre que cada vez que su hermano vuelve a casa a siempre, aunque de manera oculta, tiene en la punta de la lengua a cierta pelinegra.

Shizu sabe que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que Kanako sea parte permanente de la familia incluso si está última así no lo quiera. Su hermano tiende a ser algo tsundere con lo que le importa y esto se nota más cuando está con la chica.

Shizu sonríe todo el tiempo.

Kiri sabe que es mejor no hablar, normalmente no le importa mucho lo que suceda a su alrededor con excepción de sus dos amigas y por qué no eso incluye a Miyamae, aunque sea como una compañera. Desde un tiempo acá nota como el acoso de la chica hacia Momoi y Yuzuru ha disminuido, sus miradas se pierden en la ventana y su comportamiento cambia ante la presencia de cierta rubia.

A pesar de que Kiri alguna vez fingió ser pareja de la chica para salvarla de sus acosadores, está consciente de que ahora entre ella y Shidou sucede algo más profundo en lo cual no debe meter la nariz.

Kiri sabe que es mejor no hablar.

Ryuken es como un caballero de brillante armadura. Y no solo porque su nombre signifique prácticamente eso, no, ella lo lleva más allá. El mejor ejemplo es la protección que le ofrece a Kanako en contra de todos los peligros inminentes, como sus club de fans por ejemplo.

Sin embargo Ryuken está consciente que existe una persona en la vida de la pelinegra que es su verdadero caballero de armadura brillante. Tal vez aún no pueda comprender la relación que comparten esas dos pero eso no significa que no pueda ver el verdadero fondo de la misma.

Ryuken es como un caballero de brillante armadura.

Yuzuru no sabe qué pensar, en cuanto a su amiga y compañera Miyamae Kanako. Porque si de definirla se trata está segura que hay mucho más de lo que se ve. Y lo mismo va para la relación que tiene con su compañera de cuarto, Shidou, a esta última la admira por su paciencia y buen sentido en todo aspecto.

Sabe que ambas se llevan bien y que hay momentos que Miyamae apoya a Shidou y Shidou apoya a Miyamae. El misterio es hasta qué punto ese apoyo pierde su forma y se transforma en algo más profundo. A veces piensa que si en vez de la chica estuviera el hermano eso sería un romance seguro.

Yuzuru no sabe qué pensar.

Sachi es muy inocente. No hay criatura más inocente en todo Ame no Kisaki, Sachi es la definición de buenas intenciones en una persona, nunca piensa mal de los demás ni es capaz de ver los secretos demasiado obvios.

Un claro ejemplo de eso es que no puede ver las malas intenciones de Kanako hacia su persona o peor darse cuenta de que Mariya siempre está tras ella. Tampoco entiende lo torcido de su relación, para nada, ella solo ve a dos compañeras muy unidas.

Sachi es muy inocente.

Miki está muy celosa, a pesar de que haya conseguido una cita con Mariya, sabe que esto no va más allá de cumplir con su promesa. Oh no. Miki mira como Mariya está pendiente de su hermana, no puede creer que ella se atreva despreciar la atención del rubio tan fácilmente.

A veces se pregunta qué diablos ve Mariya en su hermana, porque hay que admitir que a pesar de que la ama no puede evitar notar lo torpe, pervertida y descarada que es. Y si es realmente sincera con ella misma sabe que desearía estar en su lugar.

Miki está muy celosa.

Kanako y Mariya no tienen idea de nada. Eso es muy normal en la pelinegra que realmente no presta demasiada atención a su alrededor excepto cuando se trata de hermosas chicas, lo demás le resbala. Sin embargo para el mayor de los Shidou es un verdadero misterio el cómo no se ha percatado todavía que el secreto, que incluso se oculta a sí mismo, ya esté en boca de todos sus amigos y conocidos.

Kanako y Mariya no tienen ida de nada. Por eso no se percatan Dios lo sabe todo sobre ellos. Shizu sonríe todo el tiempo, cuando piensa a futuro. Kiri sabe que es mejor no hablar porque eso no le incumbe a ella. Ryuken es como un caballero de brillante armadura, que protegerá su relación. Yuzuru no sabe qué pensar del cariño que se profesan. Sachi es muy inocente para ver lo obvio. Y Miki está muy celosa de lo que tienen ambos.

Definitivamente su relación es un secreto a voces


End file.
